Kabal of the Broken Mind
The Kabal of the Broken Mind is a mysterious and demented Kabal formed sometime in M35. The Kabal is most well known for their self-destructive and insane ways. Constantly changing and completely unpredictable, the Kabal has survived the tests of Commorragh and the plights of other Kabals with their equally insane Archon Jar'volra'zalva. Ways of the Kabal Livery Because the Kaballites of the Broken Mind serve under the insane and demented Jar'volra'zalva they are inclined to follow their outrageous uniform. The Kaballites of the Broken Mind wear unique suits of armor that have a iridescent texture. Their uniforms flash brightly and change colors at such a rapid pace that it can cause visual problems when looking at Kaballites for too long. Kabal uniforms point toward the artistic past of the Eldar Empire. Kaballite Warriors commonly wear masks that resemble the Harlequins of Trickster God, their armor highly aesthetic and "flashy". Unique Technology The Masquervada The Masquervada is a exotic and rare body modification done only by the Haemonculi who have sworn their services to the Kabal of the Broken Mind. The Masquervada is a modification that allows the modified to control their bodily shape. Although the Masquervada's main effect is easy to control it's only other side effect is uncontrollable. Eventually the Masque, a Dark Eldar whose undergone the Masquervada, will gain multiple personalities from the people they consumed and impersonated. Vextion Toxin The Vextion Toxin is a unique and exotic toxin used by the Kabal. The Vextion Toxin can be applied in a variety of methods. It can be applied to Splinter fire, into neurotoxin grenades, and even used in a gaseous form. The Vextion Toxin causes intense paranoia in victims and can cause even the most trusted people to turn on their friends and allies. Warfare The Kabal of the Broken Mind is utterly incomprehensible in it's warfare. Their combat is arbitrary, and their tactics unsystematic. Every battle is different, every raid is never the same. Sometimes they'll be an aerial force or perhaps a purely ground based invasion. Maybe they'll bomb their foes with toxic bombs or sneak in using advanced cloaking devices. Because of their unpredictable nature the Kabal of the Broken Mind is a deadly opponent, because you can't rely on the usual tactics for them. You don't know what they'll do or if they'll suddenly just change their tactics right in the middle of a battle. Unique Units Masques Masques are Kaballite Warriors who have undergone the same extreme modification as their Lord Jar'volra'zalva. Masques underwent the rare and exotic Masquervada modification that allows them to change their appearance and bodily shape at will. Masques are masters of infilitration and impersonation, able to transform into nearly humaniod species and impersonate them with near perfection. Masques, because of the Masquervada, are capable of forming blades and blunt weapons from their own body. Base of Operations The Kabal of the Broken Mind sets it's base of operation in Low Commorragh. Within Low Commorragh the Broken Mind sets up it's own private tower. Unlike petty Archons who have to rub shoulders with other Archons by sharing territory within a single tower, the crazed Archon of the Broken Mind doesn't have to share with anyone but themselves. Having conquered the entire tower little by little, Archon Jar'volra'zalva now has an entire tower to call his home and fortress. This tower is commonly known as the Tower Maze of Jar'volra'zalva. It gained this name for it's strange "talent" for changing it's structure and layout constantly. Giant barbs, columns, rosettes, and statues are scattered randomly across the surface of the fortress while dangerous weaponry dot the metal hide of the tower ever shifting into new positions and angles. Kabal Fleet The Kabal Fleet, known best as Grand Masquerade, ''is a collection of fast and deadly raiders that make Mon-Keigh ships look like children's toys. Hiding behind advanced mimic fields and exotic shadowfields, the ''Grand Masquerade ''is capable of ambushing and raiding nearly any fleet. The ''Grand Masquerade's ''numbers are unknown, as their constantly working mimic and shadow fields that prevent their numbers from ever truly being revealed Notable Ships ''Masque of Commorragh The Masque of Commorragh ''is the flagship of Archon Jar'volra'zalva and the capital ship of the ''Grand Masquerade. The Masque of Commorragh is a torture cruiser who hides behind advanced mimic fields. The Masque's mimic fields are some of the most advanced fields designed by the Dark Kin. Even without the mimic fields the'' Masque'' is still a highly dangerous ship as it's weaponry can easily shred through any armor. ''The Pretense of Khaine'' The Pretense of Khaine is a'' first assault craft within the Grand Masquerade.'' Like all voidcraft within the Grand Masquerade, The Pretense of Khaine has an advanced mimic field for defensive and offensive purposes. The Pretense of Khaine has a variety of torpedoes for weaponry. ''Dissimulation of The Eldar'' The ''Dissimulation of The Eldar ''is a group of Raptor Fighter Attack Craft. Like all Rpator Fighter craft, the ''Dissimulation of The Eldar ''are able to outfight and outlast Mon-Keigh Craft. Using advanced technology any Raptor Craft within the ''Dissimulation of The Eldar ''is capable of changing it's appearance and size using it's advanced mimic engine. Relations Feel free to add your own articles. Notable Kaballites Archon Jar'volra'zalva Archon Jar'volra'zalva is the current and only Archon of the Broken Mind. They founded it after seizing control of numerous lesser kabals by assassinating then imitating their leaders using their unique biology. After going through extensive modifications by their haemonculi, Jar'volra'zalva ruined their identity. Whatever was left of the person before Jar'volra'zalva is gone. All that remains is the twisted remains of the Archons who Jar'volra'zalva impersonated and pretended to be. Quotes About Category:Dark Eldar Kabals Category:Dark Eldar Category:Eldar Category:Vernichtung